This application is the US national phase of PCT application PCT/EP99/07988 filed Oct. 21, 1999 with a claim to the priority of German patent application 198 48 866.1 filed Oct. 23, 1998.
The invention relates to a hammer crusher having at least one rotor formed by at least one impact disk on whose periphery is a plurality of angularly equispaced impact hammers, each impact hammer being freely rotatable on a support bolt in a respective swing cavity.
Hammer crushers can have several rotors and each rotor can have a plurality of adjacent impact disks whose diameters are each between 1600 and 2400 mm. Such hammer crushers generally have on each disk six breaking hammers. Because of the cavity required for the breaking hammers to pivot, the hammers of such crushers project only a small amount. The result is that large-particle material cannot be drawn in. Similarly, regardless of the type of stone being crushed, the crushing effect of the known hammer crushers is reduced.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hammer crusher such that it does not have the disadvantages of the known hammer crushers.
The solution is a hammer crusher of the above-described type wherein each impact disk has five impact hammers, the difference between a diameter of the rotor and a diameter of the impact disks, and thus the hammer projection is set as large as possible, and the swing cavities for the impact hammers are spaced as closely as possible.
The larger hammer projection makes it possible to make the cross-sectional size of the impact hammers substantially larger than is possible with the known hammer crushers. As a result of the thus obtained high inertia about the respective axes of the respective support bolts the crushing effect of the individual impact hammers is substantially increased. In addition relatively large stones can be better comminuted by the impact hammers, in particularly large stones are reduced to larger pieces than is possible with the known hammer crushers. The described improvements with the hammer crusher according to the invention lead to substantially greater material throughput relative to the known hammer crushers.
In an embodiment of the invention the axle of the rotor is of pentagonal section and facets of the axle of the rotor face toward the respective swing cavities of the impact hammers.